


Loki:Necromancer

by Neve83



Series: Under The Skin [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Badass Loki, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Warning: Loki, necromancer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/556305/chapters/992145">Sotto la pelle</a> by <a href="callie_stephanides.tumblr.com">Callie Stephanides</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki:Necromancer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/gifts).



 

> The Necromancer’s armour is a lorica plumata: in place of the helm, he’s got a deer’s skull; in place of the usual green which graces the second prince attire, he wears the thick black of the nightmares conjurer.  
>  In place of the brother he knows, there’s the Nine Realm greatest sorcerer. More powerful of Odin himself.
> 
> [Sotto la pelle](556305/chapters/992145) by [Callie Stephanides](callie_stephanides.tumblr.com).


End file.
